


The Quiet That Followed

by spacehopper



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, bottom Elias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehopper/pseuds/spacehopper
Summary: It wasn’t a coincidence, Elias showing up here of all places. Because Elias didn’t do coincidence, and that was a lesson bitterly learned.





	The Quiet That Followed

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by digging through my files, finding random unfinished fic, and finishing it. Set during season 3, sometime after 104.

It wasn’t a coincidence, Elias showing up here of all places. Because Elias didn’t do coincidence, and that was a lesson bitterly learned. Oh, he didn’t know absolutely everything. He hadn’t bothered to look into Tim, after all. What sad little story had brought him to the Institute. Whether that could be used against him. He simply hadn’t cared. Like that mattered. When he wanted to know, when he wanted to screw with someone, he did. 

“Fuck you,” Tim said, when Elias grabbed his arm. Not drunk enough by half, and what the hell was Elias doing in a shitty little pub like this? Probably didn’t even go to pubs. Did he even drink? Maybe to ape humanity. But there was nothing human in those eyes as he dragged Tim out the door, firm but gentle. Like a stern father. 

Tim snorted. “You’re not my dad.”

“Thank heavens for that,” Elias said.

In the harsh glow of the street light, Elias looked otherworldly. Still dressed in the pristine, tailored suit he wore for work, not a hair out of place. Older than Tim usually went for, but handsome still. But that was probably the whole evil magic bit. Had to get some perks from selling your soul to an eldritch god. Besides the creepy voyeurism powers. 

And hell, maybe Tim had just wanted to startle him, for once. Do something unexpected. Maybe he just didn’t care. Or maybe, in the sick pit of his stomach, he wanted this. But it didn’t matter, did it?

Fisting one hand in Elias’s shirt, he shoved him against the dirty pub wall, biting his lips until he let Tim force his tongue between them. Pressure against the small of Tim’s back, pulling him closer, and wasn’t that rich. Thinking he could control the situation, even now. Tim almost spun him around, crushed his face against the dirty wall. Wanting to hear the sounds Elias made, to see the grim on his face from a back alley fuck. But even if the world seemed faded grey more often than not, even if Elias could almost certainly get them out of any trouble it’d bring, Tim didn’t want the hassle. Or the smug satisfaction Elias would get from doing him a favor. So instead he mirrored Elias’s own actions from before, grabbing his arm hard and digging his fingers in.

“C’mon. Unless you’d rather go?” He met Elias’s eyes with a challenging glare, and felt rage surge anew when Elias gave him a small smile. 

“Lead the way.”

The walk back to Tim’s flat passed in a blur, the chatter of people fading against Elias’s gaze on his back. He shouldn’t be doing this. A futile gesture, all of it, just some lab rat trying to fight back, bite the hand that pulled all his strings. It didn’t change anything in the end. 

But damn, it’d be satisfying.

The final steps up to his flat, he almost thought Elias was going to say something. That he’d attempt to console Tim, drop a meaningless platitude. The kind of thing he thought a human might say, or simply empty words to appease him. But Elias kept his silence as Tim locked the door behind them. And he only made the smallest noise when Tim shoved him against the door, biting down on the meat of his neck.

Too hard, way harder than he’d ever bite anyone else, acrid blood dripping on his tongue. A distant part of him worried about disease, then dismissed it. Not like he’d live that long anyway. He kissed Elias, forcing his blood into his mouth, making him taste it. And Elias shivered against him, tongue sliding along his to gather every drop.

“You’re fucking sick,” Tim said, but he didn’t pull away. Not even when Elias ran a gentle hand through his hair, rubbing circles into his scalp. The low level headache he’d been carrying for days seemed to fade under his touch, and Tim couldn’t help it. For a minute, he gave in, leaning his head against Elias’s chest, hating how good it felt, how much he wanted Elias to keep doing it. Almost as much as he wanted to hurt him, to leave a mark, anything to break that mask.

“I’m happy to give you what you want, if it’ll help improve your performance.” He pressed a kiss to Tim’s forehead. Tim closed his eyes, but didn’t pull away. “And you’re a handsome man. I can’t imagine it’ll be a burden.”

No. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Fisting Elias’s jacket in both hands, Tim dragged him to the bedroom, making as quick work as he could of Elias’s clothing. His own he left in place, only undoing his fly. Just a tiny scrap of power, a little piece of dignity. Or at least a mockery of it, and right now, he’d take it.

“Kneel,” Tim said, manhandling Elias onto the bed.

And Elias went, without a word of protest. 

Tim stood there for a moment, just staring at Elias on hands and knees in his rumpled bed. It was absurd. Insane. And he didn’t even look out of place. It should look wrong, for Elias Bouchard, Head of the Magnus Institute, to be kneeling naked in the bed of Tim Stoker, lowly archival assistant. It should look wrong for Elias, the monster who’d given up his humanity for power, to shiver when a breeze flitted through the open window. 

But it didn’t matter.

Tim fumbled open the bedside drawer for a bottle of lube, squirting some on his hand and considering for a moment before pulling out his cock and slicking it. Already half-hard, getting off on this sick display. Everything about him was sick now. He stroked himself to full stiffness, and watched through lidded eyes as Elias waited. For him. 

Satisfied, he tossed the lube aside. Maybe it wasn’t enough, but he didn’t give a damn. Elias probably couldn’t properly feel pain anymore, and Tim? Tim just didn’t care. Climbing onto the bed behind Elias, he lined up and pushed inside, hissing at the tightness, the heat. His jeans rubbed against Elias’s arse as he sunk deeper, and that was good too. Maybe leave a burn. Some sort of mark. Some indication Tim had been here at all.

Normally Tim would’ve checked with his partner. Asked how they were feeling, if the pace was right, too much or not enough. But Elias? If he wanted anything, he’d damn well have to speak up. And he seemed content to stay still, stony and silent, the only indication Tim wasn’t fucking a statue the odd stutter of breath and the heat of his body. Tim set a punishing speed, too fast really for him to enjoy, but that was almost better. It’d last longer, make Elias suffer more. 

But Elias didn’t seem to be in any particular pain. Not resisting, not even just taking it. Instead he was helping, pushing back against Tim, tightening around him. Not a virgin, that was certain. Not that Tim had expected that. Slimy bastards like Elias knew their way around. And he’d said he’d give Tim whatever he wanted. Maybe this was exactly what he’d expected. Shitty sex while he zoned out, creepy gaze wandering wherever he willed. Easier if he wasn’t involved, not really. And that meant Tim had to change that. So Tim stopped moving entirely, and reached around, fisting Elias’s cock. 

He was big, and for a brief, sick moment Tim wondered what it’d feel like inside him, and wanted it, just wanted Elias to screw him so hard he couldn’t see straight. But that was another one of Elias’s tricks. It had to be. He focused on making it as good as possible, hand gripping firmly, but not so much Elias couldn’t come, not so much that he wouldn’t enjoy every damn second of this, what Tim was doing to him. 

His pace was slower now, a gentle movement of his hips, sliding his cock ever deeper as he focused on Elias, fingers playing along his shaft, leaving momentarily to toy with his balls before returning again. Using every damn trick he knew to get the bastard off, to hear the breathy moans he was letting out. And even that angered Tim. Another ploy, wasn’t it? Whatever would improve Tim’s performance. He thrust in harder, balls deep as Elias trembled beneath him, and came in his hand. 

With anyone else, he would’ve pulled out, but if Elias wanted Tim to use him, if this was his idea of incentive, then Tim would damn well take what he pleased. He increased his speed, adjusted the angle, relishing the way Elias twitched, still sensitive from his own orgasm. All while Tim kept his hand around Elias’s increasingly flaccid cock, rubbing at it in a way he knew from personal experience couldn’t be pleasant. Not that Elias complained, his only sound the odd, bitten off moan. 

It wasn’t satisfying, coming like that, hands going to Elias’s hips to hold him there while Tim shuddered through the aftershocks, and wished he were anywhere but here. Fucking anyone but Elias. And not wishing that at all. Because as shitty as it was, he did feel better. Bile flowing from him and into Elias, and it wasn’t like it could taint Elias more. 

He pulled out, collapsing onto his bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. Trying to block out the reality of it, to just enjoy feeling empty. The bed creaked, and there was a rustle of clothing as Elias got dressed. The click of the door as he closed it behind him. Not expecting breakfast then. Or maybe worried it’d be poisoned. 

Outside his window, he heard the sounds of people leaving the pubs to go about their ordinary lives, to have their ordinary sex. But eventually that faded, too. Just a half-remembered memory, blurred and unreal, unraveling along with all the rest. In the quiet that followed, Tim was able to move. To clean up the mess of sheets with far more ease than his mess of a life. To shower, and wash away the grime. To sleep, and maybe for once not dream. 

And to wish, just a little, that Elias had stayed.


End file.
